1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns techniques by which a network peripheral device may send an automatic service request over the world wide web or other network and means for implementing such techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, when a peripheral device such as a network copier required manufacturer's servicing, the user was required to first notice the condition necessitating service, such as inoperability or an error message displayed by the peripheral device, by physically inspecting the device. Then, the user had to notify the manufacturer's technical support or servicing department, for example by placing a telephone call or faxing a service request form. This latter step often involved locating and providing various types of information to the manufacturer's technical support department, and presented a significant potential for error in communicating the information accurately.
One method has been proposed by which a peripheral device requiring service would initiate a modem connection to the service organization and then would communicate servicing request information via the modem connection. However, such a method has several drawbacks. First, in order for the recipient to effectively use data transmitted via a modem connection, it is generally necessary for the recipient to have software which is specifically compatible with the sender's in order to decode the transmitted data. Second, using the modem connection technique generally only allows a service organization, such as technical support, to receive service requests over periods during which it maintains a server connected to a modem at a preestablished telephone number.